


i want the fairytale

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Other, juno just loves his husband, nureyev loves his wife, they're happy to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Juno comes home after a long day working to find his husband having a relaxing night to himself. Juno promptly disrupts it. Nureyev can't even pretend he minds.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	i want the fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> the doc title for this is 'pretty woman bathtub scene but make it gay' so do with that what you will.
> 
> huge shoutout to my lovely gf quantumoddity for encouraging me through writing this. y'all should check out her fics, she's amazing. and thank you to all my fellow server members who did so many writing sprints with me and to ger for beta'ing! enjoy!

Juno hears Nureyev before he sees him. 

The bathroom door is cracked open, so the sound of Nureyev singing off-key to himself is muffled, but still audible as soon as Juno comes in the door. 

He grins to himself, taking off his coat and shoes and putting them away in the front closet. It’s a routine he’s gotten into since they moved back to Mars, and it brings him more comfort than he’d readily admit. It also helps him stay silent as he pads across the floor toward the bathroom. 

Juno peeks around the door and can’t help the grin that immediately spreads across his face.

Nureyev is barely visible between all the bubbles he’s filled the tub with and the dimmed lights, candles on every available surface where he isn’t likely to step on them. Juno can see his arms, though, drumming on the side of the tub to the beat of whatever song he’s listening to. Juno doesn’t know the song, but Nureyev is clearly enjoying himself, head bobbing side to side so his earpiece is in danger of falling out. 

Juno does his best to keep quiet as he moves to sit on the side of the tub, fighting back laughter as Nureyev tries to hit a particularly high note. 

He can’t quite stop the snort that escapes him, though. When Nureyev’s eyes flash open, startled and wide, Juno bursts into giggles.

“Juno!” Nureyev scowls, sinking further into the water. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Of course not, honey,” Juno coos playfully, leaning down for a kiss that Nureyev pushes away with a soapy hand. “I’m sorry! You just look so cute in there!”

Nureyev sighs, pulling his earpiece out and setting his comms aside. “Well, are you going to sit there and stare at me, darling, or are you going to get in?”

Juno pretends to think it over until Nureyev gasps indignantly. Juno dodges the wave of water Nureyev sends his way and gets to his feet, pulling his sweater over his head and tossing his long skirt aside. Nureyev hums appreciatively as he gets in the tub, hands finding Juno’s hips and pulling him back against his chest. 

Juno sinks into the water, sighing heavily. It had been smart of them to spring for a tub this size when they bought the house.

“Grape, dear heart?” Nureyev breaks into his thoughts with a hum against Juno’s ear and a green grape against his lips.

“You think of everything, don’t you?” Juno chuckles,  accepting the fruit eagerly and pressing kisses to Nureyev's fingertips as he pulls away .

Nureyev only smiles in response; Juno can feel his mouth against his scalp. They pass the next few moments in contented silence, Nureyev grabbing a clean washcloth and dipping it into the water, running it over Juno’s chest. The perfumed water runs in rivulets down his chest and Nureyev purrs when Juno melts further against him.

“Hard day, detective?” He feeds Juno a strawberry next, tracing it over Juno’s bottom lip before letting him take it. Juno rests his head back against Nureyev’s shoulder, humming while he thinks.

“Not bad,” he says eventually, laughing when Nureyev feeds him another grape and resumes running the washcloth over his skin. “But definitely hard. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that jeweler uptown who got robbed, would you?’

“Darling!” Nureyev gasps. “Perish the thought! I’d never do anything like that to you.”

“Mm.” Juno closes his eye, hands dipping into the water to find Nureyev’s long legs, stroking up and down his thighs. “Don’t know if I believe that, Nureyev.”

“How cruel of you, my dearest heart.” Nureyev sounds genuinely wounded, though his hands didn’t slow in their journey up and down Juno’s chest, only pausing to feed him another grape. 

Nureyev catches Juno’s bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger as soon as he’s swallowed and guides Juno to face him. Juno holds his breath, gazing up at him with his eye wide. Nureyev only smiles, leaning in to kiss him softly before releasing him, ignoring Juno’s whine of protest when Nureyev begins to wash him again.

“Baby,” Juno mumbles, practically boneless against him, turning his face against his chest. “Nureyev…”

“Yes, love?” Nureyev murmurs back, hand slipping down to stroke Juno’s thigh gently, close enough to his cock to make him whimper.

“Asshole,” Juno sighs, but there’s no anger in his voice and he can’t force himself to drudge any up, even to tease Nureyev. 

He feels as though he’s floating, grounded only by the places where Nureyev’s skin touches his. Nureyev is laughing at him, he can feel him even if he’s quiet, but Juno can’t make himself care about that either.

He can’t make himself care about anything except Nureyev’s hands on him and the way his thighs spread wider every time Nureyev’s touch ghosts over his hips.

“Juno,” Nureyev smiles, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “What do you need, my sweet?”

“You,” Juno breathes into the hazy room, shifting his hips forward. “I just need you, Nureyev, please…”

Nureyev kisses his neck again, sucking a mark into his skin and pulling him closer. “I’ve got you, my love.” And finally,  _ finally _ , his hand closes lightly around Juno’s cock, not as tightly as Juno needs but it’s  _ something,  _ and if it was possible for Juno to relax any further, he would. He moans loudly, unashamedly, at the first brush of Nureyev’s thumb down the length of him, and his breath catches as his hand starts to move.

“N’reyev,” he gasps out, eyelid fluttering, trying to buck his hips into his hand, but Nureyev holds him fast, his long legs hooking over Juno’s to keep him still.

“You said you wanted me, darling,” he scolds gently, nipping at Juno’s shoulder. “Let me have you, then. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I always do.”

“You always do,” Juno agrees, more breath than actual word. 

Obediently, he gives himself over to Nureyev, melting in his arms and sighing at every stroke of Nureyev’s hand up and down his cock. He’s closer than he’d realized, and Juno can vaguely hear Nureyev laughing as his noises turn to long, plaintive whines, trying desperately to be good. 

Nureyev chuckles and presses a smacking kiss against his temple. “Would you like to come for me, my sweet Juno?” His voice is low, hissed against Juno’s ear, pointed teeth scraping against his skin.

“God,” Juno fairly sobs. “God, yes, please, Nureyev…”

Nureyev purrs, pulling him closer. “Of course, darling. I can’t deny you anything, not when you’ve been so good for me tonight. Let go, Juno.”

Juno does, coming with a breathless wail, finally able to arch against Nureyev until his arms can’t hold him, panting desperately as it rolls through him. But as soon as it’s over and he’s coming down with shudders and whimpers, those arms are around him again, pulling him close and safe.

“That’s so good, Juno,” Nureyev murmurs, stroking his hair. “You were so wonderful, love, so good for me.”

“Yeah,” Juno grunts against him, pressing a kiss to his chest, trying to catch his breath. “That was nice…”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Nureyev hums, nudging him up gently. “Though we’ve completely ruined the bathwater.”

“Sorry.” Juno wrinkles his nose, reaching for a towel and rising on unsteady legs. “We can go to bed and I can do something for you?”

Nureyev tilts his head, following Juno out of the tub and drying off enough to wrap himself into his favorite silk robe. “I’m all right for tonight, dear heart, but thank you.”

Juno pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Whatever you want. If you change your mind, the offer’s still on the table.”

Nureyev smirks, tweaking Juno’s nose gently. “I promise, dear, bringing you to such ecstasy was pleasure enough for me tonight.”

Juno feels heat rise to his cheeks--it always does when Nureyev starts talking like this. “Yeah, yeah, best handjob in a bath I’ve ever had.” At Nureyev’s indignant scoff, Juno pulls him back in again, taking his head and dragging him down for a long kiss. Nureyev gasps a little against Juno’s mouth, a soft hiccoughing breath, and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, tongue flickering over Juno’s bottom lip. It’s enough that they’re both breathless and dizzy when they pull away for air.

“On second thought...” Nureyev’s voice is hoarse, and he swallows hard. “I may take you up on that offer after all.”

Juno cackles, taking his hand and tugging him back to their bedroom. “I thought you might.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! you can also find me on tumblr @spiky-lesbian or on twitter @yourlaceupboots


End file.
